Sparing the fool of Hearts
by TiaxxChan
Summary: A simple sort of Fluff with Cicero, my take on how this part of the Dark Brotherhood quest went. FemDragonborn/Cicero. I might revise or add a bit later on. Let me know if you like it. Please read and review :


***  
A/N  
Okay so I've been playing A LOT of skyrim lately. Two weeks strait actually. But lets not delve into that shall we? I've grown rather fond of the insane jester that we all know and love! If you like this or any of my other stories and/or Skyrim in general, expect a lot of Cicero oneshots, both smuts and fluffs (probably more smuts) from me. I'll be using the same character throughout, although they wont be in any particular order unless I say otherwise in the summery or in the authors note. I hope you enjoy.  
Dont own skyrim blah blah- you get it right?  
***

His laughter echoes through the abandoned sanctuary, growing louder and louder the closer I get to his hiding spot. His blood painted the narrow stone passage in such a sad way, like an animal trying to escape the hunter. It ends all the same, a futile effort. It wasn't hard to find him, though I can't say he was even trying to hide. Perhaps seeking solace in a place where he isn't shunned for his belief in, as Astrid called it, the old ways.

The worst part of this mission wasn't the long travel filled with bandits, cutthroats, and beasts, nor was it the smell of rotten flesh that seemed to linger within these walls. No it wasn't the dragon I had encountered just outside of Dawnstar or the frost troll within this vary cavern. It's myself, I feel pity for the target. True, I've killed many beast and man alike. I'm part of a band of assassins, I have no qualms with killing. He's betrayed us, betrayed the family. Cicero has gone against Astrid and now he has to pay.

Yet as I slowly and cautiously make my way down this final hall, I feel hesitant. This is someone I know, but I must kill him. While the others were put off by his antics and merry making, he was quite a sight and I found his presence uplifting. One needs something like that, especially in this line of work.

But my resolve is set. My orders are clear. Astrid is our leader and her word is law, Cicero must die by my blade.

With a light push the door swings open. The room is considerably brighter than the rest due to the fire burning behind Cicero's curled up figure. Torture devices sit in each corner of the stone room still coated in blood and warn from use. Moss litters every crack in the flooring and drops of blood dot the path Cicero, from the looks of it, crawled. He lay curled up, holding his chest.

A pained laugh accompanied by strangled coughs echo through the chamber. "You caught me! I surrender! Hahahahaha!" I stand at a safe distance as his laughter and coughing start up once again.

"There is only one cure for your madness Cicero, me." I sternly state.

He laughs and with a twisted smile he says, " Oh I like that! Very good **very good**! Creative!" Despite his humor his words are pained and he's clearly struggling to breathe. He wheezes and lets out a pained gasp. "But killing me would be a mistake!" His breathing comes out in shallow gasps between words. "Oh yes. You would displease mother, hmm? She's your mother too, isn't she…Listener?"

"Cicero-"

"Walk away!" He says it as if he'd just come to some realization. "Let poor Cicero live! Tell the pretender Astrid you did the job! Stabbed, strangled, drowned poor Cicero! One little itty bitty lie!" He coughs, this time blood splatters on the stone floor just beside his face.

My gaze shifts to my mace held tight in my grip. I could do it, I could bash his skull in. I could, instead, slit his throat with my glass dagger. Or maybe burn him alive with a fire spell. Either way, he'd be dead. I'd have done just as I was instructed, and I would never have to think of it again. Well, I could. I should. I must.

I turn back to Cicero, inching closer to him, and pull out my dagger. This should be as quick and painless as possible. His hazed auburn eyes watch as I raise my dagger, staring me in the eyes. I pause. Cicero seems to grow impatient with my lack of certainty.

"Do what you will," he says in a hoarse voice, "Cicero has no fight left in him… In the end, Sithis will judge us both."

To kill one who cannot fight back, no this isn't honorable. Not much goes in the way of honor when you're an assassin, but that is a business. This is personal. Though not for me. Cicero is a mad man, and has killed many I am sure. He's attempted to kill Astrid and assaulted Veezara in the process. Yet this man has done me no harm despite I am that which he can never be. Perhaps Cicero is right, and the Dark Brotherhood has strayed afar from our true ways for too long. Perhaps it is Astrid who is in the wrong. Even Lucien, my spectral follower, spoke against killing the Night Mother's Keeper; saying how it was a sacred position in the brotherhood. Or am I just making excuses for his actions?

No matter what the reason, I can't go through with it. Just this once Astrid, I cannot do as you've commanded.

I sheath my dagger and drop to my knees. Cautiously I reach my hand out to him receiving an apprehensive gaze. Just as I am about to make contact he shifts away and grabs my wrist. I wince out of shock and pain that came with his grip, surprisingly strong for someone as wounded as him. He isn't as ready to die as he sounded. My gaze softens and I reach out with my right hand to gently caress his face, quietly shushing him as I inch closer and closer. His body stiffens at my touch, I can feel his uneasiness. Though no one can blame him for that. Cicero's hand falls limp to the floor, though his eyes never break contact with my own.

Slowly and carefully I hold his head in my hands and pull him closer, whispering a healing incantation that causes my left hand to glow. Light shines and swirls around Cicero when I press my palm to his chest. His head rests on my chest, I can feel the warmth return to his body even through my nightingale armor. Cicero remains silent while I whisper soothing words to him, calming his mind and body and allowing the spell to work quicker. Had I simply left, the man would have bled to death for sure.

Just as it tends to always do in most crucial moments, my magika runs out and I cannot muster any more of the spell. My body feels drained but I'm relieved to see my efforts weren't in vain. The major wounds he had sustained had mostly closed up, his body can easily handle the rest.

I wrap my other arm around him and assure him, "I will return, Cicero. Please stay here until I come back. I wont be long." He remains uncharacteristically quiet. I should be worried, in fact I am, but I don't have time. Astrid is expecting me. Though I'm inclined to stay I must quickly take my leave. I release his body and take my leave, silently praying to Sithis for him to be here upon my return.

It has been two days since I had left Cicero in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. And just as I promised I returned as quickly as possible. To my displeasure though, it was to an empty sanctuary. I could feel my heart drop with every unanswered call of Cicero's name, the emptiness of the sanctuary calling out to me in the form of my own echo. Empty… Cicero was wandering somewhere alone, without even the night mother there to talk to.

Perhaps it's for the best, I attempt to convince myself as I exit, maybe now Cicero can find peace.

I quickly mount Shadowmere and ride off, I have an emperor to assassinate…

They're gone, all gone. Arnbjorn, Veezara, Festus, Gabriella- all gone. Dead, and Astrid is to blame. She betrayed me, and in doing so damned herself to the void, dragging her family with her. Not all is lost- the Night Mother is in tact and Nazir and Babette are alive and well. Thank the eight. The Dark Brotherhood has diminished to a child looking vampire, a Redguard and myself, the listener. Our fight is lost and there is nothing left.

Yet the Night Mother, currently being transported to the Dawnstar sanctuary, insists the contract is still on. I visited Montierre just as I was instructed, the emperor is still in Skyrim for a short while longer. I must do the Night Mother's bidding, there is no doubt about that. But as I sit atop the rocks that obscure the first sanctuary's doorway, I can't help but feel discouraged. Ah, perhaps that isn't a strong enough word for it? No, definitely not. The smell of fear, oils, and blood still lingers in the air, clashing with the natural smells of pine and rain.

A brief moment passed when I thought, what if? What if Cicero had actually succeeded in killing Astrid? Would this have happened? Had she already made the deal, to trade my life for her sanctuary's protection? Not that it matters now. Astrid is dead, just as he wanted to begin with, yet he isn't around to revel in it. Such a shame too, I might have even joined in his merry making over her death.

Killing the emperor was easy enough. I felt pity for the man yet respect as well. He died with dignity, not running or cowering like a bandit. And as an woman true to her word, I followed his request to kill the one responsible for his contract. After learning the location of the gold of course. I'm glad I did it too, smug little bastard was an annoying thorn in my side.

I am greeted with a warm welcome upon my return to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Nazir is quite satisfied with the payout. Nazir suggests I go to Delvin for assistance in making repairs to our new home. With the large heap of gold given to us by the late Montierre boy, it should be no problem. With the gold tucked safely away in my pack I bid a momentary farewell to Nazir and Babette and take my leave.

Even with the renovations, I'm not all to sure I'll be spending much time there… Bitter memories and such…

As I exit through the main door I spot something rushing at me out of the corner of my eye. I immediately draw my mace, ready to fight. My eyes widen.

"Listener!"

"Cicero! I'm so glad to see you! Where did you go!?" I excitedly burst.

His tone turns dark, "Oh yes, it is Cicero! You were a fool to spare me." My eyes widen and I step back, holding my mace up in defense. "What, did you think Cicero would be grateful?"

"Cicero- I-"

"Cicero should be listener," he growls, "Not you! Now you will die!" He pauses, snickers and chuckles break through until he bursts out in full laughter. "Gotcha!"

"What..?"

"Oh Listener, you should see the look on your face! Ahahaha!" Despite this clearly being a joke, part of me believes this isn't something he wouldn't do… "Oh yes! Cicero has returned! But not to kill the Listener, no, but to serve!" His gleeful jester tone returns and I relax, smiling. "Ah but for now I will make myself home in the new Sanctuary! Heheheh, I'm sure mother needs…tending…"

I jump towards him and wrap him up in a tight hug. "Listener is happy to see you too Cicero." I say, mocking his tendency to talk in the third person. His response is his insane laughter that I've grown to love hearing.

Mother will have to wait.


End file.
